


Дом за горизонтом

by Chif



Series: Среди звёзд и галактик [1]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 09:59:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8441287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chif/pseuds/Chif
Summary: Тони развернуло лицом к беспросветной межзвёздной мгле на том месте, где секунду назад был портал, и он прикрыл глаза





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Home Over The Horizon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10961064) by [bludnoemoloko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bludnoemoloko/pseuds/bludnoemoloko)



***

— Эм… — сказал Рокет, наблюдая за шикарным зрелищем взрыва главного корабля Читаури, и повернул голову к Груту, — как думаешь, Квилла разбудить?  
— Я Есть Грут, — размеренно отозвался тот.  
— А мне кажется, ничё такого важного и не происходит, — не согласился Рокет. — Подумаешь, взорвался. Зато теперь у них другие проблемы, и нас они точно не заметят.  
— Я Есть Грут, — руки-ветви указали на какую-то красную точку, похожую на болтающегося в открытом космосе человека.  
— Да ладно, откуда ему тут взяться? Таких дебилов, как Квилл, ещё поискать надо, — хмыкнул Рокет и пробежался пальцами по консоли, пытаясь поймать от неопознанного объекта какой-нибудь сигнал. Судя по поступающим данным и тепловому следу, внутри был кто-то живой, но ненадолго. — Ну чё, — Рокет посмотрел на Грута, — спасать будем?  
— Я Есть Грут.  
— Ага, герои. А ещё нам может повезти, и он окажется богат.  
Рокет спешно развернул корабль, и спустя пару минут они стали счастливыми обладателями красно-золотого космического мусора.  
— Эй, — он постучал по лицевой панели, — ты там жив или можно обратно выкидывать?  
— Я Есть Грут.  
— А я и не шутил, — Рокет передёрнул плечами и сумел-таки двинуть панель, обнаружив под ней парня с Терры. — Лан, вот теперь самое время звать Квилла.  
— Я Есть Грут.  
— Да, я очень разочарован, что он не богат.

***

— Тихо-тихо, — незнакомый парень удержал Тони в горизонтальном положении. — Привет, ты как?  
Тони моргнул.  
— Я умер? — озвучил он мучивший его вопрос, и тут же почувствовал себя редкостным идиотом.  
— Да вроде нет, — улыбнулся парень. — Моя команда подобрала тебя в космосе рядом со взорванным кораблём Читаури. Это ты их так?  
— Ну да, — в этом Тони точно был уверен.  
— Дракс потом выскажет тебе лично своё восхищение. Он у нас любит сильных духом и идущих напролом.  
— Хорошо. — сказал Тони после минутной заминки и потёр ладонью лицо. — А где мой костюм?  
— Мы немного перестарались, пытаясь тебя достать, — признался он. — Кстати, меня зовут Питер Квилл.  
— Тони Старк.  
У Питера расширились глаза.  
— Да ладно?!

***

— Я в детстве любил роботов, и на твоём примере мама доказывала мне, что возраст не главное. Главное — учиться и стараться.  
От потока информации у Тони немного кружилась голова. Информации не о детстве Питера, конечно, а о том факте, что он находился за тысячи световых лет от Земли на космическом корабле, в команду которого входили говорящий енот и говорящее дерево. Зелёная женщина и _Дракс_ на их фоне как-то терялись, хотя им-то потеряться было очень непросто.  
— Мы называем себя Стражи Галактики и спасаем мир. Не то чтобы каждый день, но довольно часто.  
— Потому что мы те ещё дебилы, — согласно кивнул Рокет. — Но до тебя даже нам далеко. Серьёзно, мужик, с бомбой в портал, ведущий в открытый космос. Ты переплюнул Квилла, а он задницей перед злодеем решил потрясти.  
— Лучше уж в портал, чем на Манхэттене, — вздохнул Тони. — И… задницей, Питер?  
Тот хмыкнул и философски сообщил:  
— Суровые решения в суровые времена.

***

Конечно, Тони обещали доставить домой, вот только вокруг вечно что-то случалось, и путешествие откладывалось снова и снова. Тони побывал на рынке с космической контрабандой, развернувшемся в голове доисторического монстра, увидел целиком алмазную планету, встретился с огромным количеством странных существ. И в какой-то момент, перебрасываясь с Питером шутками и со смехом показывая движения под музыку из восьмидесятых, понял, что впервые в жизни чувствовал себя частью семьи. Очень странной, немного пугающей и своеобразной.  
Здесь никто не осуждал его, и никто не видел в каждом его слове или действии двойное дно. Они приняли его, не попытавшись переделать под себя.  
— Я Есть Грут, — Тони почувствовал прикосновение к плечу и обернулся.  
— Да, приятель, ты понимаешь меня лучше всех.

***

— Терру заказывали? — громко спросил Рокет. — Слушай, Квилл, за маффинами сгоняешь?  
— Бегу и падаю, — хмыкнул Питер. — Эй, Тони, ты как?  
Тони пожал плечами и надел шлем от костюма. Пару мгновений спустя тот заработал.  
— Сэр, рад, что вы опять живы, — в голосе ДЖАРВИСа звучало такое же облегчение, что Тони услышал, вернувшись после плена.  
— Я тоже, приятель, — улыбнулся он.  
— Чем я могу быть вам полезен?  
— Покажи мне последние новости, — попросил Тони.  
ДЖАРВИС начал с главного. Тони увидел собственные некрологи и почётные похороны — не у каждого гроб нёс лично Капитан Америка, — а потом узнал, как жизнь продолжилась без него. Пеппер вышла замуж за Хэппи, Щ.И.Т. оказался скомпрометирован, Фьюри умер, но, кажется, эти слухи были сильно преувеличены. Мстители снова собрались, и Роуди к ним присоединился.  
Тони снял шлем и замер, наткнувшись на выжидающие взгляды. Даже Гамора и та выглядела взволнованной.  
— Сваливаешь, да? — Рокет скрестил лапы на груди, и Дракс пихнул его в плечо, чтобы не говнил.  
— Ну… — Тони усмехнулся. — Зависит от того, долго ли вы будете надо мной ржать, если я скажу, что хочу быть частью вашей команды.  
— Пф, — Рокет закатил глаза, и теперь его пихнула Гамора.  
— Мы будем рады, если ты останешься, — твёрдо сказал Питер.  
— Я Есть Грут.  
— Да-да, — закивал Рокет и спрыгнул со стула, начав толкать Тони в сторону выхода. — Так что давай, поздоровайся там со всеми, скажи, что ты жив, и возвращайся. И маффины прихвати!

***

Земля осталась точкой где-то далеко позади, и вся Галактика была его новым домом. 


End file.
